


Orange Light and Blue Snow

by Lana_Fair



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Christmas, Christmas fair, Confessions, Fluff, M/M, Secret Santa, light exhibit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-22 23:49:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17069537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lana_Fair/pseuds/Lana_Fair
Summary: Ren wanted a date. Masato wanted a quiet stroll around the local Christmas fair.They could make it work.Secret Santa gift for Rei! Merry Christmas!





	Orange Light and Blue Snow

The place was almost blinding with the ever present lights. The square was filled with wooden booths, the sweet smell of pastries filled the air. Children squealed as the Santa waved back, parents took photos, and couples stood together, the spirit of Christmas resonating in their hearts as they grew with love with each second together. Ren watched with jealousy as a pretty girl in front of them placed her head on her partner’s shoulder, arms winded around his own; he overheard her say some bad excuse as if she was scared to get lost. She, her boyfriend, and Ren as well knew the truth.

That could be them, Ren scowled as he side eyed his companion. You’d think he’d get at least some indulgence, considering the time of the year. But, even after he tried to sneak a hand into the other, leather clad smaller one, all he got was a slap and a quiet hiss.

“Stop that, Jinguji.” Masato’s eyes were probably colder than the ice in the rink standing in the middle of a square. The huge Christmas tree looked like a perfect hiding spot; he’d have to figure out how to get Masato to skate with him.

“No one knows we’re here, Masa.”

“It’s not what I mean.” Masato turned away and adjusted his scarf, pulling the fabric all the way to his nose. Ren chuckled; he saw the lovely flush high on Masato’s cheeks.  

He was just so fun to tease.

“It’s my Christmas wish?”

“It’s not Christmas yet, I don’t have to fulfil it now.” Harsh. Ren clicked his tongue; Masato was always so hard to get to cooperate. But, that was the part of fun. It wouldn’t feel as rewarding if Masato agreed to everything Ren asked for.

“Killjoy.” Ren murmured under his breath. Masato didn’t respond this time; his eyes were glistening with wonder as he watched the stands around him. Everything claimed to be handmade, and Masato seemed to be mesmerized. He definitely had a spot for such things. It didn't exactly suit Ren's taste, but he was ready to compromise. They already made things work in their shared room, or at least that's what Ren wanted to think. 

His own modern taste combined with Masato's traditional one didn't exactly match, did they?

After walking a few meters, the stands became more sparse, with bigger spaces between them, revealing the source of music; ice rink. Adults and children gliding around each other, with varying levels of grace. 

Ren was definitely the girl performing an impromptu routine. Masato the boy who couldn't stand up without falling back onto the ice the next moment.

“Wanna go ice skating?” Ren asked with a grin.

“No.” the scowl on Masato's face got deeper.

“I’ll hold your hand?”

“That’s one of the main reasons why I refuse to do it.” Masato didn’t want to admit his butt and knees hurt at the sheer mention of skating. It was definitely not his thing, and Ren enjoyed himself a little too well when Masato clinged to him for dear life.

"We'd have fun?"

" _ You'd _ have fun. I don't need another humiliation." Masato's ears got too red under his ear mufflers to blame the cold. "I want to go there." he pointed somewhere in the distance. A light exhibit. Be it just a distraction, or Masato's genuine interest, it worked. Ren no longer wanted to skate; seeing Masato visibly perk up and watch his steps gain speed was enough to get Ren’s mind to focus on one thing.

To keep that tiny smile and a sparkle in lavender blue eyes from going out.

Maybe it was due to the cold weather, but the inside of the exhibit was almost empty. There were couples here and there, completely minding their own business. It was very unlikely they’d be seen, with them not paying attention and the dark lightning. Ren tried, and with delight realized Masato didn’t swat his hand away. His grip was strong, his hand cold, and Masato didn’t make any sound of protest when Ren pushed their linked hands into the pocket of his jacket.

Blue lights above their heads created something akin to an ice cave as the entrance. The cave was enormous; while outside, it seemed much more cramped. In what appeared to be an almost flawless transition, the lights changed as they went in. From blue, to purple, to pink, all the way up to orange. And while Masato was gorgeous in Ren’s opinion no matter the light, he might have had a thing with seeing his boyfriend surrounded with his color.

Orange speckles of light played against blue highlights of Masato's hair, making it look extremely soft. Ren's hand tingled to pull the mufflers off of his head and let the hair flow free. Maybe even run his fingers through the strands, see if it's really as soft as it looked like, and laugh at the face Masato would make before swatting Ren's hand away as if it was annoying fly. He didn’t want to try; them warming their hands up in his pocket had to suffice.

Masato turned to him. Ren saw his mouth move, saw him hide his face in the hand knitted scarf the next moment, but didn’t register a word. He was too focused on the contrast of Masato’s eyes with the orange. Too focused how genuine his eyes were, no matter how much Masato tried to seem solemn. Too focused just how damn beautiful he was, and how he, Ren, was screwed up.

He definitely needed help.

“ _ Jinguji. _ ” Masato’s voice had that impatient tone used whenever Ren was being spectacularly annoying. And back to his surname; not something Masato did while just the two of them.

“Did you say something?” Ren blinked owlishly, feeling like woken up from a trance.

“...I’m not repeating myself.” Masato turned around, and with the overwhelming orange Ren couldn’t tell if his ears got any redder.

“Come on! I wasn’t listening.” Ren whined, except he would deny if anyone called it as such. He didn’t whine. Never whined as a child, never whined as an adult.

Maybe sometimes.

“Your loss.” Masato’s tone wasn’t as harsh as he wished for it to be. Not with the unheard  _ I love you _ lingering in the air. A confession Ren didn’t hear, but clearly saw on Masato’s lips.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this meets your expectations. I never knew Ren and Masato would be this hard to write. I'm really sorry if it isn't... I really tried my best and did everything I could


End file.
